1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crane apparatus having a telescopic boom composed of a plurality of boom members. These boom members are telescopically configured, and the telescopic boom expands and contracts by moving the telescopic members one by one using one telescopic cylinder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as this sort of crane apparatuses, one has been known that includes a telescopic boom composed of a plurality of boom members, where the telescopic boom performs telescopic motion by moving these boom members one by one using one telescopic cylinder (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-332194.